Simple Gifts
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: A look into the normal day of Son Goku and his wife, Chichi. PG-13 for hinting around. NO LEMON stuff. Chapter 3 will be posted later today, maybe. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, keep it up!
1. Prelude to a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT…I hate writing Disclaimers…..  
  
Author's Note: Guess what? I'm writing another Goku and Chichi fanfic! YAY! They're my favorite! Read and Review like you never have before…please.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Prelude to a Kiss Simple Gifts Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Let's just say that Chichi was happy. Goku was back from the dead (not that that was unusual) and the monster Buu had been destroyed. She stretched out her arms and flopped down on the grass. Without a doubt in her mind, at least, she was the happiest person on the planet. All she wanted now was Goku all to herself. Forget his sons…she was his wife, and she felt she deserved a little bit of attention from her warrior, now that he was home. Okay, so maybe she wasn't the happiest person on the planet. She remembered the night Goten was conceived…the last night she had seen her warrior alive before the Cell Games. She laid a hand on her stomach, remembering what it was like to carry him around without Goku there to make sure she was okay, like he had done for Gohan, and sighed.  
  
As she lay there, she looked up to the sky. It was a brilliant shade of blue, one that she felt could only be seen in her home, because it never looked that way anywhere else. She relaxed for the first time in what seemed like ages. Goten was at Trunk's house and Gohan was safely married to Videl…nothing could spoil her day. She had spent all of last week cleaning up from the wedding…and there were still things to do, it seemed. Chichi didn't care. All she wanted was a little rest. Half an hour, that was all she asked for.  
  
Goku smiled as he flew home at top speed. His training was done for today, quite early in fact. He was surprised at himself. There was something important he needed to do, come to think of it. He hadn't spent hardly any time with Chichi since he got back from heaven. He needed to. He reminded himself that she probably didn't know just how important she was to him. It seemed the only time they had together was the night time, not that they hadn't used that time wisely. He grinned to himself. With a start, he realized he had flown past their Capsule Corp. home, and flipped over.  
  
Chichi could feel him before she could see him, which was not uncommon for her now. She never needed to be able to sense ki when it came to Goku. The bond that they had had ever sense the night of their marriage still held firm, she could still feel him, no matter where he was, with one exception. When Goku had died the first time, she had been depressed when she realized she couldn't feel him through the bond, that he was truly taken from her, but there had been Gohan to live for, and she had had held on. Good thing she did, to, because things only got worse from that point on. She grimaced, looking back. The past was the past, and she intended for it to stay that way.  
  
"Good morning Chichi." She looked frail and tired to his practiced eye. He could read Chichi like a book when it came to things like these. She stretched out like a cat and yawned. "Why so tired?"  
  
"I was up all night, thanks to someone." Goku cocked his head and half smiled.  
  
"I had nothing to do with that." Chichi looked up at him. Had he forgotten? He couldn't possibly have… He was smirking. Oh, he remembered all right, and he was proud of himself.  
  
"That was all your fault." Goku looked away.  
  
"I might have had something to do with it…" his voice trailed away as Chichi came after him. She ran up to him, got in a fighting stance, and half tried to land a punch on his face. Goku blocked her punches easily. Finally, he was able to grasp both of her hands and reached down to touch her lips with his gently. She rose up on to her tip toes to meet him.  
  
'Well,' thought Chichi, 'If there's one thing Bulma and I can't complain about with our Saiyan warriors, it's their kissing ability.' Soon she was incapable of coherent thought.  
  
"You know Goku; I was going to sleep this afternoon." Chichi and Goku were engaged in the middle of a furious pillow fight, only Goku had one hand tied behind his back to make it easier on Chichi.  
  
"I'm sorry." He paid for his words with a THWACK on his head like he hadn't had from Chichi in years. "Not fair."  
  
"What's fair about it? You're a super Saiyan with incredible strength, and I'm a lowly human mortal fighting for life and limb. Not the fairest of fights, dearest husband." While she was talking this time, Goku gently knocked her feet from underneath of her.  
  
"I love you, Chichi, more than ever before." She looked up into his onyx eyes.  
  
"Really and truly?" Goku could hear the fear and the pain in her voice from years of not knowing.  
  
"You know that, right?" Her eyes swelled with tears.  
  
"At the tournament…I was just so worried that you didn't love me anymore…You know, maybe you found another girl in the other world." Goku laughed and buried his face in her neck. "I know it's ridiculous, but…"  
  
"There is no other woman in either world, Son Chichi, that is as beautiful as you are, nor is there another who has had my children, and there is not, for the love of Dende, another woman who can unnerve me so. When I was fighting Freeiza, the Androids, Cell, I was fighting them for you. I keep fighting for you. Kami only knows where I'd be without you."  
  
"Goku-sa, you really mean it, don't you?" He looked at her, all of her from her beautiful feet to her wonderful eyes and glorious hair.  
  
"I mean it." She reached up and stroked his hair, wondering. "Let's go for a swim, Chichi."  
  
"I don't know, Goku. I haven't been swimming with you in such a long time…" His face was that of a puppy's. She couldn't help but give in. "All right. I will. Hold on a second, I'll go get my suit."  
  
"What do you need a suit for?" She turned around and saw that he had been teasing her.  
  
"You had better be careful, Mr. Son, you are speaking to a woman who was once the most powerful female on this planet. I would watch your step." He laughed.  
  
"I think I can afford to take a risk this time." She threw back her head and laughed, like only Goku made her do. This wasn't turning out to be a restful day, like Chichi had planned for herself. In fact, it was better.  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter. This is my first continuous story, normally I just write short story series, and so I really need your input. I'll try and get a T/P up soon and maybe another Gh/V. Thanks for your support, those of you who reviewed my "Saiyan Bonds- Of All Kinds" series. I appreciate it. I promised another fic, and here it is. Next time I'll try to mention names of people I need to thank. Your constant support has been a real help. (P.S. to Anon.: I made it longer this time, just for you.) 


	2. Water is Wide

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Leave me alone.  
  
Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I finally wrote it. Happy now?  
  
Special Thanx to: Kei&Yuri (not to mention Ubuu)  
  
Lady Nightshade  
  
Polka Dot  
  
Mae  
  
Tokumei Kibon  
  
The reviews were awesome guys. Enjoy the next chapter. I'm afraid it's as lemony as I get. Sorry Ubuu  
  
Chapter Two: Water is Wide Simple Gifts Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Chichi found herself flying through the air at super sonic speed in Goku's arms. She sighed comfortably. Nowhere else was she this happy, sedated, almost. The seven years of constant dizziness and pain due to the bond between them being ripped apart at the moment of his death were over. Suddenly Goku stopped in mid air.  
  
"Here it is, Chichi." She smiled as she looked down on the lake and then up at him.  
  
"Well, are we going swimming then?" Goku smirked and began a nose dive down toward the lake, with Chichi still in his arms.  
  
"GOOOOKKKKUUUUU!" Without any further warning he lurched upright. Chichi felt as if she were on a roller coaster. "Very funny, Goku." He laughed out loud at the look on her face. "Why don't you just put me down?"  
  
"Aw, do I have to? I like having you here." Chichi laughed and stroked his chest.  
  
"I wish I could stay here forever, too, Goku-sa, but we don't have that much time. Videl and Gohan are bringing Pan over tonight." Goku's face lit up.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could put you down at the edge of the lake. If I don't, we won't have to time to swim." Goku grinned. He had no intention just swimming with his wife, but he would let her think that for a little while. Goku set her down gently on the shore of the lake and patiently waited as she stripped down to her swim suit. He smirked as he saw the ensemble she was wearing.  
  
Without a doubt, it was one of the more daring swimsuits Chichi had ever worn in her life, with the exception of *possibly* the outfit she wore when she was younger. It was a bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Red in color, it cut low over the breast, and exposed possibly more thigh than modesty would allow on a public beach. Goku wasn't sure he could have handled her wearing it on a public beach, either. He was quite sure he would punch the day lights out of anyone that even looked at her. She was his, and he was glad of it. *Vegeta may think he has the most beautiful woman on Earth as his mate, but I know better. Chichi is, and always will be.* She took off running into the water.  
  
"Hey, wait up Chichi!" He pulled off the top of his training gi and ran into the water.  
  
With a SPLASH they both jumped into the water. Chichi began to tread water as she recovered from the wake of Goku's dive. It may have been a perfect dive, but he was Saiyan, an unusually strong one at that, and the water reeled from the impact of the dive. Moments passed, and the water finally calmed down, but Chichi couldn't see Goku anywhere. She chuckled from deep in her throat.  
  
"Ah, so you want to play, huh Goku?" She took a deep breath of air and emerged herself in the water.  
  
The water of the lake was clear, and she could see everything. The large fish that fed the family most nights swam passed her legs and tickled her feet in an almost friendly manner. She laughed and little bubbles floated up to the surface of the lake.  
  
Goku saw his wife playing in the water like a child and fought his Saiyan instincts for a while. With a smirk, he dove down further in the water so that he would be right at eye level with his wife. She let out what would have been a terrified scream, if they weren't under water, and if Goku hadn't covered her mouth with his own. Chichi would have enjoyed it very much if she weren't running out of air already. Goku noticed his wife turning a peculiar shade of blue, and began to kick up toward the surface.  
  
With a gasp, she reached the surface. "That wasn't fair, you great Saiyan bully." Goku laughed with delight. Chichi couldn't help smiling back at him. There wasn't much she could deny her husband when he smiled that way. Among the newer members of the family it was known as the "Son Grin". Chichi personally called the "Grin of Death" because she couldn't help but do whatever she was asked when they smiled at her that way.  
  
Goku noticed the effect his smile was having on her. He thought it was the perfect time to take advantage of it, and so he did. He caught her up in a deep kiss, and she easily gave her mouth up to the explorations of his tongue.  
  
"Son Goku, you are impossible." She said as she held on to his arms with all her might, as they were the only thing supporting her in the deep waters of the lake. He leaned down and again covered her mouth. This time she felt as though her arms might give out. Strong hands caressed her back as she leaned into his chest and fingered the muscles there. She gasped she felt the top of her swimsuit float away.  
  
"Inconvenient, that thing was." Chichi laughed almost deliriously as she felt the bond between them tighten in anticipation. The bite mark on her neck glowed red. Goku looked down there and felt a rush of self satisfaction. That mark made her his for all eternity, and no Saiyan, or any other man could have her while that mark existed. He leaned down and kissed the mark passionately. Chichi went limp. Goku never thought swimming could be so much fun.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha! I bet you thought that I was going to write a lemon! Not on your life, thank you very much. I hate even writing as much as I wrote here. Besides, I'm not any good at writing those things, believe me. Anyway, little kids wouldn't be able to read these if I went any further.  
  
I wanted to thank, really quickly, all of you who have read and reviewed my fics. You all are to kind, and I appreciate the fact that I have to be flamed for something other than length. (Someone actually thought my fics were too short!) Thank you, thank you, thank you. I feel really honored, Kei reviewed my fic, and she liked it! She's my favorite author, y'all, I would recommend that if you haven't read "Basic Instinct" you should. It's a bit *ahem* steamy, but worth the read. 


End file.
